Trip to the Dentist
by Hi-I'm-New
Summary: Shane and Stephanie McMahon, as children, go on a trip to see the dentist.


"Mommmm…. why do we have to go to the dentist?" 10-year-old Shane asked whining to his mother, "Pete and Rodney invited me to go on a bike ride." 

"To make your teeth clean and to check for cavities. Besides the dentist is your friend," replied Linda as she was tying little Stephanie's shoes. She really did not want to go into a discussion, they were running late and she did not want to scare Stephanie since it would be her first time going to the dentist. 

Yeah right, the dentist is my friend and I am WWF Heavyweight champion. He doesn't have any good magazines to read. I'm too old play with the kiddy blocks. His breath smells bad and he does not give a lollipop afterwards like the doctor does. Shane thought to himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as to how he can stall his mother from taking Stephanie and him to the dentist. 

"We'll leave as soon as I finish getting myself ready to go," Linda told Shane and Stephanie as she was walking upstairs to her and Vince's bedroom. 

"Hey Steph are you excited about going to the dentist?" Shane asked his little sister. 

"Yes, mommy said the dentist will make my teeth prettier than they are now!" Stephanie exclaimed. 

"That's true," Shane replied "but do you want to know what else the dentist does?" 

"What?" Stephanie asked 

Shane paused for a moment trying to think of the perfect way to scare his four-year-old sister, and then it hit him. 

"Do you know that drill dad has in the garage, the one we are not supposed to touch or play with?" Shane asked Stephanie with a devilish grin. 

"Yeah so what booger brain," Stephanie said laughing. She loved calling her brother booger brain and weasel wart because she knew Shane hated it. 

"Well the dentist has one of them too, but his is bigger," Shane replied scowling at the name booger brain. 

"Bigger!" Stephanie exclaimed eyes bugging out and mouth dropping wide open, "What do he do with the drill?" 

"Well," Shane started to answer, "he turns on the drill and drills holes in all of your teeth. Then he fills the holes with glue and shuts your mouth. Then you will never ever be able to talk, sing dumb nursery rhymes, or call me weasel wart or booger brain again." 

Stephanie started to scream and cry and she ran upstairs to tattle on Shane. Shane fell to the floor laughing at a scare well done. It was his best yet at scaring Stephanie. Stephanie ran into her parent's room and started crying even louder to her mom. 

"Sweetie what's the matter." Linda asked a balling Stephanie. 

"I don't want to go to the dentist mommy." Stephanie managed to say between sobs. 

"Why, Stephie, I thought you were excited about going to the dentist." 

"You did't told me that the dentist was going to glue my mouf shut" 

"Who told you that?" Linda asked her daughter why drying her eyes with a hankie. 

"Sane did" Stephanie said. 

"Oh did he," Linda replied in a stern voice, "Shane Brandon McMahon get up here right now young man!" 

Uh Oh Shane thought from downstairs. She used all three of my names I must be in big trouble. He got up from the floor and high tailed it upstairs to his parents' room. 

"Shane did you tell your sister that the dentist was going to glue her mouth shut?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Shane replied in a hushed voice. 

"Well for you little escapade you are grounded from playing with Pete and Rodney until your father gets home." Linda told Shane. 

"Two days!" exclaimed Shane "You are going to ground me for two days!" 

"Yes, two days, when we get home it is straight to your room, now make this situation right or I will ground you for three days" Linda answered still comforting Stephanie. "Stephanie, I'm sorry I lied to you. The dentist is not going to glue your mouth shut." 

"He not?" Stephanie inquired still not convinced. 

"No he is not." Shane replied hugging his sister, "If you want you can watch the dentist clean my teeth first before he does you. Then you will see it does not hurt." 

"Okay!" Stephanie said brightening up a little bit. 

"Now that's better." Linda told her two kids, "Now come on or we will be late." 

Since Greenwich was not a big town it took Linda less than ten minutes to drive her two Children to their dentist, whose name was Dr. Mike Ransburg D.D.S. While waiting their turn, Shane read an old Highlights magazine from 1977 and Stephanie attempted to build a castle out of blocks while Linda was catching up on some work she had brought. After about ten minutes of waiting the receptionist called Shane and Stephanie's names. Before entering the dentist's office Linda reassured Stephanie, nothing bad would happen. 

"Hi Shane," Dr. Ransburg said walking up to the two. 

"Hi," Shane replied rolling his eyes. 

"And this must be little Stephanie." 

"Yes, I Stephanie," Stephanie replied. "Are you going to glue my mouf shut?" 

"No, but I assume that Shane told you that to scare you so I might glue his mouth shut." Dr. Ransburg told Stephanie. 

"Well lets go you two, lets get your teeth clean." Dr. Ransburg answered as he led Shane and Stephanie to an exam room. Once there he asked, the two who would like to go first. Shane sighed and replied he would to show Stephanie it would not hurt. The dentist agreed. After putting a bib on Shane and leaning him back in the chair the dentist said he was ready to begin. He told Stephanie not to worry he would explain each of the steps. 

"First, I do is put this clear gel on your teeth. It's called fluoride and it helps your teeth shine and stay strong." here he said handing her the bottle smell. 

"Yum it smell like bubba gum!" Stephanie exclaimed smelling the bottle and handing it back to the dentist 

"Then I will put the tooth paste on his teeth and then this is the tooth brush I will use. It is different then what you use but it does not hurt, it might tickle a little. But a little tickle never hurt anybody." 

The dentist worked over Shane explaining along the way what he was doing. Stephanie looked on with excitement and even laughed when the dentist had Shane spit. 

"Mommy and Daddy never let me spit at home!" Stephanie exclaimed. 

"One last thing I do is take this picker and check for cavities," the doctor told Stephanie "It does not hurt." 

Dr. Ransburg took Stephanie's hand and poked her finger with the picker. Stephanie did not even flinch. 

"Okay Shane you are all done." the dentist replied letting Shane up. It was now Stephanie's turn and her fears were all demonized as the dentist went to work on Stephanie. Twenty minutes later after Stephanie entered the chair she was done and Dr. Ransburg escorted them back to the waiting room to their mother. 

"Mommy," Stephanie exclaimed running to her mom, "It did't hurt at all. I gotta spit and the dentist gave me a Snoppy toof brush an a balloon." 

"That's great sweetie," Linda replied smiling, "I told you it would not hurt." 

"Mrs. McMahon, Stephanie was a great patient," Dr. Ransburg started to say, "She has no cavities so I don't need to see her for another six months. Shane on the other hand…." 

"Uh Oh…" Linda replied, "what's wrong with Shane?" 

"It seems that Shane has his first cavity," Dr. Ransburg said, "I'll need to see him next week to fill it, my receptionist will set up an appointment." 

"A cavity!" Shane exclaimed, his eyes bugging out, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

THE END 


End file.
